Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a compound useful as a coloring material, an ink containing the compound, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
As a coloring material having a cyan hue and good color developability, a compound having a triphenylmethane skeleton is known. The compound having a triphenylmethane skeleton has good color developability because the compound has two high absorption bands (x-band and y-band) in a visible region and develops a visually recognized color tone by overlapping of complementary colors in the x-band on the long wavelength side and the y-band on the short wavelength side. Among the compounds having a triphenylmethane skeleton, C.I. Acid Blue 9 is widely known as a coloring material having a cyan hue and good color developability. Moreover, in order to improve the color developability of the compound having a triphenylmethane skeleton, an improvement of the structure has been performed (International Publication No. WO2006/088170 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 46-004979).
Although the level demanded for the color developability and the fastness (ozone resistance, light fastness and moisture resistance) of the coloring material is increasing year after year, but the demand has not been able to be satisfied by the cyan coloring material. Compounds having a phthalocyanine skeleton are difficult to obtain the color developability comparable to those of the compounds having a triphenylmethane skeleton. The compounds described in International Publication No. WO2006/088170 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 46-004979 have insufficient light fastness and ozone resistance.